1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to peptides or salts thereof having high binding activity for human interleukin-1 and a method of treating diseases resulting from abnormally high concentrations of interleukin-1 by administering to a patient in need of such treatment a pharmaceutically effective amount of such peptides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interleukin-1 (hereinafter referred to as "IL-1") is an important factor in the immune response and plays an important role in various inflammatory diseases.
It has been suggested that IL-1 participates in destruction of alveolar bone in periodontitis, bone resorption in osteoporosis and degradation of cartilage in rheumatoid arthritis. [See, for example, Interleukin 1, Protein, Nucleic Acid and Enzyme, [33] 10, 1728-1741 (1988).]
It has also been reported that an IL-1 inhibitor found in the supernatant of monocytes cultures is an antagonist of the IL-1 receptor, has a molecular weight of about 17,000 and inhibits various bioactivities of IL-1. [See, for example, W. P. Arend et al, J. Clin. Invest. 85, 1694-1697 (1990).]
This antagonist may be toxic to the liver, kidneys, or may display non-specific immunosuppression or similar harmful side effects.
It would be desirable to provide a peptide that exhibits IL-1-inhibiting activity, but does not bind to the IL-1 receptor.